User talk:EpicWikipedian
Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or nominated your page for deletion). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. Is Polar and Pura Boys or girls cause I don't think they never confirmed it in the game. Ddill 17:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i looked up bubsey 3d and it said it was the worst game ever, then i saw a video of it and i liked it. What do you think?Gamermead 18:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, when you say "don't request for admin" did you mean any wiki or just bandifanon? I must say that I am impressed on the new look of the main page. The main page is much better aligned and the color scheme is pretty nice also. The only thing I think the main page needs is some kind of navigation bar that allows visitors to jump to certain sections of the wiki like Characters, Items, Levels, Games, etc. I was thinking about making this navigation bar, which would make the front page really nice. But overall, nice job on keeping this wiki up to date. -- The Magnum Master 19:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) OKGamermead 19:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you make a new picture for rampedia like the picture of the crash emblem and the crates that say wiki on the main page?Gamermead 20:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember the old logo, it was such a long time. Hey, who added the fan-made picture of coco on the page 'cause i don't like it.Gamermead 15:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool, iv'e never been thanked for something like that, i'm usally not trusted because of me being clumsy.Gamermead 16:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why did you get rid of the trivia on N.Brio's mutation formula?Gamermead 20:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok then.Gamermead 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) But i think the trivia was'nt that bad. those are facts what i wrote and now without the trivia my artical is a stub. Sorry to disagree with you.Gamermead 21:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Epic, could you remove a Duplicated image of Uka Uka's Boss fight? Idk what's it name, but if you search for "Uka Uka" on images, you'll certainly find two of them. Remove the unlinked one, ok? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 16:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Cool, thanksGamermead 19:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) CTTR Project: http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Projects:Project_Float Googlydoe 20:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, was that one. Thx. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Hey, i'm confused, On you tube the music for gone a bit coco is called the deleted music for boiler room doom. then theres another one that says music for gone a bit coco. Is it gone a bit coco music or deleted boiler room doom music?Gamermead 09:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC)thumb|px|right|This is the music OK, this is starting to get annoying, Your always deleating my stuff i put on pages. First was the trivia on N.Brio's mutation formula and now the picture of fake crash. Why do you keep doing this?Gamermead 14:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, i'm sorry i was a bit angry, but please don't block me. i just wanted to know why you deleated my image.Gamermead 14:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i did'nt know it did that. sorry.Gamermead 14:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i need your help. i edited the page armydillo then i forgot to add an image so i added it and now all the writing's gone and it's just an image. sorry to cause such a thing but it was an accident.Gamermead 20:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, i did'nt mean to get rid of the writing. i was just trying to edit it, it had no picture so i decided to add one. and about the trivia, i was'nt just making it look like trivia it's true, i played DK 64.Gamermead 21:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I read the policy page. Just to let you know.Gamermead 13:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?Gamermead 13:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I read that page to. so i have a question. just out of curiosity, what wikis have you joined other than the 3 crash bandicoot ones?Gamermead 14:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, the wikis i've joined are ones about my interests. also i have another question. if some one get's blocked, do they get blocked from every wiki or just the one they messed with?Gamermead 14:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. so what your saying is that if some one vandeld one wiki, they get blocked off that one and the rest that the admin's in.Gamermead 14:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. right.